


Personality

by thelittlepalmtree



Series: The Black Wasp Drabbles [1]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlepalmtree/pseuds/thelittlepalmtree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jan gets annoyed when she realizes she doesn't know anything about her girlfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personality

**Author's Note:**

> I humbly dedicate this to lukasagitta you should all check out her amazing Tony T'Challa fics. This was meant to kind of fit into her stories but is a little different.

The great thing about dating a superspy was that she knew all the places on campus to have secret make-out sessions. For example, before meeting Natasha, Jan had no idea that the Timeless Archives had a section for cassette tapes that was pretty much always empty. No one saw them or even came by while Jan sat on Natasha’s lap and sucked on her tongue for nearly twenty minutes. Natasha’s hands found their way under her shirt and dipped below her bra. Jan pulled away.

“What’s wrong, Bumble bee?” Natasha said, leaning back against the shelf.

“I just feel like we don’t talk.” Jan said, frowning.

“That’s because we don’t.” Natasha responded flatly.

“Well that’s kind of a problem for me,” Jan frowned, slipping her hand into Natasha’s, “I love to talk.”

“I know.” Natasha grinned evilly.

Jan pouted, which earned her a little kiss. Normally she’d be all for just letting it go but this was kind of important, “But I want to know things about you.”

“Like?” Natasha sighed, losing her teasing attitude.

“Like what is your middle name?” Jan raised an eyebrow right back at her.

“Confidential.”

“Okay…” Jan frowned, “What are your parents like?”

“I don’t know.”

Jan clenched her jaw, “Favorite food?”

“People pick favorite foods?” Natasha tilted her head, “That seems fake.”

“Are you serious?” Jan clenched her teeth and stood up. She knew it wasn’t Natasha’s fault that she didn’t have good answers to even the most basic questions, but that didn’t mean Jan had to be okay with doing nothing but make out.

Natasha followed her and slipped her arms around her waist, kissing her cheek. “I’m sorry, _pchela_. I don’t know what to do, please tell me.”

Jan pulled away, “Okay, first of all I’m a _wasp!”_ She put her hands on her hips, “And I can’t tell you how to be my girlfriend! But pulling me into a corner and making out with me for an hour every day is not it! I feel so…objectified.”

Natasha was laughing. Wow. Rude. Jan was about to run away when Natasha pulled her back and kissed her cheek. “I’m sorry, my dear.” She walked around her. “I was an orphan being taken care of by an officer in the Russian army when I was taken in by the red room. Since then I’ve been alone, a spy, a tool to find the truth. I managed to leave the red room and come here, but…” She sighed, looking very uncomfortable. “But I haven’t left that part of me behind.”

Jan was starting to feel really bad about getting mad. She knew, vaguely what had happened to Natasha. It wasn't exactly a secret that she had been trained from a young age in the worst way, or that she had defected to escape. But Jan had never seen Natasha as fragile or weak. She was strong and mean and…

“I’m sorry too,” Jan said, reaching out and pulling Natasha into a kiss. “Why don’t we start trying to find the answers to those questions?” She smiled, “Although I still expect an hour of snogging every day.”

“Did Union Jack teach you that word?”

“Shut up.” Jan smiled. “Come on.”

“Where are we going?”

“Into town, I’m going to find out what your favorite food is if it kills me,” Jan said triumphantly. “Let’s grab Tony and T’Challa and go out for lunch.”

Natasha sighed, “Can’t _we_ just go?”

Jan turned and started singing, “If you wanna be my lover, you have to—“

“Alright, alright, fine.” Natasha took her hand. “I think I know what my favorite food is.”

“Oh?” Jan smiled, “But we haven’t tasted anything.”

Natasha grinned, flicking off the lights as they left. “It’s whatever I’m eating when I’m sitting next to you.”


End file.
